


My Love

by blackvelvetrose, spookievalentine9



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackvelvetrose/pseuds/blackvelvetrose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookievalentine9/pseuds/spookievalentine9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordin Kingsley is a free lance photographer. Turned a hobby she started almost twenty years ago into a career.</p><p>Sebastian is captivated by her work. And her in general really. But when she leaves he forgets to get her name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd and ideas crossed examined by Ravenwolf36.

Chapter One

Chris and Sebastian had been walking through Central Park, when Sebastian spotted a woman taking pictures of people. She would then pull a piece of paper from a black bag. She also produced a black card. She placed the paper inside then folded the card in half. She then handed it to the person in front of her. 

She smiled as she said something to them. A few minutes later, she waved as they left. "Who is that?" he asked. Chris looked up in her direction. He shrugged. 

"Some photographer I guess. Never seen her before," he replied. Sebastian looked from his friend to the woman. She had moved some from her original spot. "Let's go over there," he suggested. 

"Thanks but I'll pass," said Evans. He went towards another direction. Sebastian frowned but moved towards her. Evans turned around to see him heading towards the woman. She wasn't paying attention. 

Her current subject had left. She was looking through the lens when someone walked into her line of fire. She stares a minute before lowering her camera. He looked her directly in the eyes. He was the first to speak. 

"Something the matter?" Jordin shakes her head no. "You're the best subject I've had all day. European?" she asks. He lowers his eyes, giving a shy small smile. "Romanian," he says. 

She flashes him a big smile. "Absolutely beautiful," she said. She lifts the camera up to her face. She zooms in on his face. She takes an upclose then zooms out for a full body picture. 

She prints out the second one. "So who do you work for?" he asks as she places the picture into a black card. "I work for myself. I free lance when needed. Otherwise, I do photo sessions with the locals. 

I'm updating my blog. Spring is here and I'm promoting new options and making appointments," she said. She handed him the card just before her personal cell phone rang. The Beatles Come Together filled the air. She pulled it out of her pocket.

She glanced at the caller id. "Excuse me but I need to take this," she said before answering the call. She walked away. A few minutes later she ended the call. She turned to face him.

"Sorry but I've got a family emergency to take care of. I hope you enjoy your photo. Goodbye," she said then hurried off. Evans had watched the whole thing. Sebastian watched her leave. 

"So how was it?" Evans asked after he joined him. His friend was still looking in her direction. "Seb, earth to Sebastian!" The awestruck man looked at his friend. "What?" he asked. 

Evans shook his head. "I can't believe it." His friend was confused. "Can't believe what?" "You just met her and you're already falling for her." 

Stan shook his head. "No way. Besides I don't even know her name. Just that she is a free lance photographer. And she likes the Beatles." That was a new one for Evans. 

She seemed a little young to know The Beatles. "Google her. Shouldn't be too hard to find her. Free lance photographer who loves The Beatles." Sebastian stared at him. "I can't just Google her!

That's...that's..." he trailed off. His friend shrugged. "Good luck trying to find her," he said. Sebastian sighed. "Fine, I'll Google her," he grumbled. 

They continued walking. At their apartment building, Chris checked for the mail. Sebastian went up to their apartment. Chris carried the mail in without looking at it. He dropped it all on the side table by the front door. 

Among the mail is a flyer for her. He goes to jump in the shower. Sebastian opens his laptop. He pulls up a new window then types in "New York Free lance photographer who loves The Beatles". Twenty-five hundred hits. 

He sighs while skimming the links. This is going to take a while. He kicks himself for not catching her name. By the time Evans finished showering, he is still empty handed. "Any luck?"

He just shakes his head no. The other man just smiles. "This is going to bug you. And there is nothing you can do." He shot him a dirty look to which he just shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed since Sebastian had seen the mysterious free lance photographer who loves the Beatles. He was still having trouble finding her online. He tried to keep his mind off of her but that was proving rather difficult. He notices the stack of mail by the front door. He picks it up. 

He sorts through it. He comes across the flyer for a photographer. He puts the other mail down. He goes to his room to his laptop. He sits down and looks it over.

Jordin Kingsley. Photographer for almost twenty years. Started as a hobby and now it's a career. Call this number or email jordin.kingsley@yelsgnik.com to make an appointment. 

He typed her name into the Google search engine. Her website was third from the top. He clicked on the link. Her page popped up. There was a welcome video. 

He clicked play. "Hello and welcome to the World of Jordin Kingsley. I've been taking pictures of people, animals, and objects since I was twelve. I got my first paid gig when I was sixteen. This is my first and only job that is now my career. 

Take a look at my work. Leave me a comment in my guestbook. Interested in making an appointment? Give me a call or shoot me an email. I would love to hear from and work with you!" 

He smiled. He was sent back to the homepage. He spent an hour and a half scrolling through the pictures. He was in awe of her work. She knew how to capture the essence of the subject. 

Chris walked in with dinner. "Don't tell me you gave in and Googled her again?" he asked. Sebastian gave him a side glance. "Actually got found a flyer in the mail. I found her blog. 

She's actually quite good. She has a great eye," he said. He looked back to his picture. In all the pictures he had seen of himself, she had captured him the best. He really wanted to meet her.

Two days later he was spending his time in NYC. He stopped of for a cup of coffee. But before he had the chance to go in, a woman caught his attention. She had her head down as she worked on her laptop. He noticed she wore glasses. 

Her dark hair was in a bun that was a little on the messy side. She leaned back in her chair but kept her head down. She wore a Beatles tee shirt and jean shorts. Her feet were clad in black and white Converse shoes. She picked up a mug and took a drink from it.

She looked to her right. His eyes widened. She looked so much like Jordin. But he was afraid it wasn't her. Without much thought, he walked over to her. 

" Excuse me, but are you the photographer from Central Park?" She looks up from her laptop. It doesn't take long for her to remember him. "You're the beautiful man from Romania," she says. He stammers a bit at her compliment.

She smiles as she watches. "Don't be shy, I say what I mean and mean what I say. Join me?" He hesitates then sits down. A barista walks by their table. He stares at her as she orders another coffee. 

"Anything for you?" she asks. He doesn't answer right away. "Make that two coffees and more creamer." The barista nods his head then leaves. She turns her attention to him.

He keeps to himself. She smiles then goes back to the task at hand. She puts on the finishing touches. Then hits save. "I've been thinking about you," he says. 

She closes her laptop and places her fingertips together as she rests her chin on top. "Have you? Do tell." The way she is looking at him has him flustered. He doesn't know what it is but there is just something about her. He is drawn to her. 

She places her hand over his. "Relax, my dear. You have nothing to be worried about. I mean no harm. Just trying to get to know you." 

He looks at their hands then up at her. He takes a deep breath. Her eyes have a sparkle to them. "Well two weeks ago when we first met, you left without telling me your name. It's been bothering me that I didn't know. 

I wanted to talk to you in person. And talk about your work. I tried to let it go but you popped up in mind. I came across your flyer the other day. I found out your name and your blog. You do a really good job."


	3. Chapter 3

Jordin smiled, "Thank you. It started as a hobby back when I was twelve years old." He returned the smile. "That's a good hobby to have," he said. She nodded. "So what about you? What do you do?" she asked. 

He looked away then back to her. "I'm actor," he said shyly. She tilted her head to the side. "I would've never guessed," she said. "How did you get into that?" 

The barista returned with their coffees. She thanked him. She took a sip. "Well I moved to New York when I was twelve. My mother married the headmaster of Rockland Country Day.

I was in several productions. Harvey, Cyrano de Bergerac, Little Shops of Horrors, Over Here!, and Westside Story." Her eyes widened. "I love Little Shops of Horrors!" she squealed. He laughed.

"Good to know. I also attended Stagedoor Manor Camp. There I was introduced to acting. I was in many of their productions. I was accepted and attended Rutgers University. 

I spent a year abroad at the Shakespeare Globe." She smiled. "That sounds wonderful. You sound wonderful," she said. He blushed a bit. She squeezed his hand. He looked up at her. 

"Thank you. What about you? What did you do to improve?" Her eyes lit up with excitement. "Well my art teacher in high school told me about New York Art Studio. She helped me sign up and I got a scholarship for the whole summer. I took the subway everyday.

I went there all four years. My senior year, my instructor helped me build my portfolio. He was an Ivy League graduate. My portfolio had been sent to all Ivy League Schools. I was accepted to all. 

I chose Yale. My parents didn't approve of me being an Art Major but because I was going to Yale, they left it at that. I spent a year in Tuscany, Italy. Santa Reparata International. After graduating from Yale, I spent eighteen months in Athens and Santorini, Greece."

His eyebrows went up. "Italy and Greece? Do you speak either language?" he asked. She smiled. " Γειά σου όμορφός μου. Ciao il mio bello." 

He now furrowed his eyebrows. "Hello my beautiful," she said chewing on the swizzle stick. Now he smiled. "My beautiful. I like mio bello," he replied. She made a mental note.

They talked some more before he had to go. "I never caught your name," she said. He turned to look at her. "Sebastian," he answered. She nodded. 

" Fino alla volta prossima, Sebastian," she peering at him over the rim of her mug. He tilted his head. She cocked an eyebrow. "Goodbye Jordin." She placed her mug down after taking another sip.

"Ciao bello," she said. He just smiled as he left. She finished her coffee then gathered up her gear. She took the sub home. Once there, she was greeted by her dog, Michelangelo. 

"Hello Michelangelo," she said. She bent down to pick him up. He's a Shetland Sheepdog Sheltie & Border Collie mix. She adopted him when she returned from Santorini. 

That was four years ago. He shares her bed with her. He greeted her with many kisses. "Oh goodness oh goodness!" She giggled as she kissed him on the head.

She carried him to the kitchen to grab his leash. Once it was on, she head for the elevator. She had him trained to use litter box but took him outside so he still knew how to be a dog. Once outside, she walked over to the doggy park. After awhile, he finally went potty.

She walked him back. In her apartment, she took him to the kitchen. She gave him fresh water. Her cell phone pinged alerting her that she had an email. She went to check it. 

It was a new email address. She opened it. She smiled. It was from Sebastian. He wanted to sign up for a photo session. 

She looked at her calender she had on the refrigerator. She was booked until the fifth of May. She frowned. She sent a reply. He replied saying that the fifth was fine.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks before his photo session, Jordin e-mailed him for a quick meeting. 'Ciao Bello! Just wanted to stop by and ask some questions and make some suggestions. If you're free in two hours I can swing by. Jordin.' He readily agreed. He sent her his address and said Chris would buzz her up.

She was dressed in faded denim shorts, a fitted Doctor Who tee shirt, and pair of beige Chucks. Her hair was in a side braid. She carried a Union Jack messenger bag with her camera and accessories. Her best friend, Ava, had Michelangelo for the day. She had four sessions scheduled for today. 

She took a two hour lunch to recoup. So she used this time to see Sebastian. She took the subway. She had to walk a few blocks but she made it. She pressed the button for his apartment. 

"Evans and Stan residence," Chris said. She chuckled. "Jordin Kingsley here for Sebastian," she answered. "Oh yeah, he told me you'd be stopping by. Come on up."

The door buzzed open. She hurried in. She took the elevator to his floor. Chris let her in. He looked her over.

"Doctor Who?" he asked confused. She shook her head. "It's a BBC thing. You wouldn't get it." He rolled his eyes. "He's actually out by the pool.

Take the elevator to the rooftop." She thanked him then left. Once she made it to the rooftop, she took in the scenery. As she walked towards the pool, she passed a brunette haired woman. She watched as she left.

Before Jordin had arrived, Sebastian had tried to get his girlfriend to join him. "Tiff come join me. It'll be fun," he said resting his arms on the side of the pool. She flip the page of her magazine. "Sebastian you know I hate getting wet. 

Besides I just had my hair done." She never raised her head. He rested his head on his arms. She put the magazine down. She looked up at him.

"I'm going to get a mani and pedi with Lilly. When I get back, we'll go have late lunch," she said. She stood up and slipped on her sundress. She slipped on her wedges then walked away. He watched her leave.

As she left, she passed a dark skinned woman. She gave her a quick once over then rolled her eyes. She thought she was Chris' new girl. Jordin snorted as she turned around. She saw Sebastian sitting at the pool.

He didn't see her so she took out her cell phone and took a picture. She looked at it then smiled. She placed it in her pocket. She moved closer. "Ciao Bello," she said. 

He looked up at her. His eyes lit up. "Jordin!" he said with a smile. "How are you?" she asked. "Better since you're here," he said. 

He climbed out of the pool. She grabbed his towel. "Here you go," she said. His smile widened. "Thanks." 

Her eyes sparked. "Bienvenido, welcome. I hope you don't mind me asking. Was that brunette I just passed your..." He frowned immediately. 

"My girlfriend." She pursed her lips as she looked away. She looked back. "She's not really your type," she said. He raised an eyebrow. 

"She's not? Then what is my type?" he asked. She just shrugged her shoulders. "Definitely not her." He smiled. He ushered her to the elevator. 

They rode in silence. At his apartment, he left her in the living room. "I'm going to take a quick shower then get dressed. Make yourself at home." She nodded.

Chris was in his room. He came out to grab a beer. "Hey BBC," he said. She rolled her eyes. She sat down on the couch.

Chris studied her before going back to his room. It wasn't long before Sebastian returned. He wore jeans, a Rolling Stones shirt, and was barefoot. He went to the kitchen. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked. 

She got a quick look at his rear. "Nope, I'm good thanks," she said after a pause. He nodded. He grabbed the jug of milk then poured himself a glass. He turned to join her.

He sat beside her. "So what did you want to know?" She pulled out a folder. She opened it. "Well location is one. 

Central Park, Time Square, Madison Square Garden. Time is another. Morning, afternoon, evening." she said. He was looking at the flyers. She looked at him. 

"Central Park and afternoon," he said. He looked up at her. Her eyes looked into his. "What?" Instead of answering, she kissed him.

It shocked him. So he pulled away. But he went back. He placed a hand on her head. She melted into him.

A minute or two passed before she pulled away. "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist," she said. He rested his forehead against hers. "No need to be sorry," he said. He placed a hand on her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

He heard the key enter the lock. She heard the door knob turn. She hopped up. Tiffani saw them. She looked at him. 

"Who is she?" she asked. Jordin gathered her belongings then shoved them in her bag. "I'm going to leave." He looked at her. She scurried oyt the door leaving him with Tiffani. 

Tiffani stared at him. "I asked you a question." He sighed. "A friend I met a month ago. She's a freelance photographer." 

She narrowed her eyes at him. She was quiet. He watched her. Then he realized that Jordin was right. "Tiffani it's over," he said. 

Her response was a slap in the face. She took off his apartment key then threw it at him. She stormed out of there. He sighed in relief. Now to find Jordin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris rushed out of his room after hearing the door slam. "What's going on?" he asks. His friend doesn't even turn around. "I just dumped Tiffani," he answered. Chris rolled his eyes. 

"Sure and you'll be back together again somewhere down the road. Just like always." He turned around to face him. "Not this time. No this time there is someone else."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to go for a walk. You...ah never mind." And with that he left. Chris watched as he left. 

"About time he put an end to Tiffani. I loathed her," he said to no one. He looked inside the refrigerator for food before settling for pizza. He never understood his friend's girlfriend choices. He just hoped he found one who wasn't after his money.

It had started to rain while Sebastian was looking for Jordin. After awhile he found her in a coffee shop. She was holding a paper cup as she stared into space. He rushed inside. She was oblivious to him until he grabbed her hand. 

She looked up at him. He pulled her up and to his body. He placed a hand on either side of her face and kissed her. Her eyes rolled backwards. It was earth shattering. 

When he pulled away, he rest his forehead against hers. "Mio bello, what's going on?" she asked. He was trying to catch his breath. "I...need...you. You were...right.

Tiffani...isn't...my type." She looked into his eyes. "Bello...you're soaking wet. Come with me and let's get you into some dry clothes." In the background, Artic Monkey's Do I Wanna Know played. 

"How many secrets can you keep'  
'Cause there's this tune   
I found that makes me   
think of you somehow  
When I play it on repeat  
Until I fall asleep  
Spilling drinks on my settee

(Do I wanna know?)  
If this feeling flows both ways  
(Sad to see you go)  
Was sorta hoping that you'd stay  
(Baby we both know)  
That the nights were   
mainly made for saying  
things that you can't   
say tomorrow day  
Crawlin' back to you."

She grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers through his. She grabbed her bag then led him to the door. She pulled out an umbrella. Surprisingly it was big enough for the both of them. 

She yelled for a taxi. Two pulled up. She took the second one. They crawled in. "The Fairmont please." 

He nodded. She squeezed his hand. "What about Brunette?" she asked. He placed a finger over her lips. "Let's not worry about her," he said.

The ride was quiet. She watched him as he watched the city pass by. When they arrived, she paid the taxi. She gave him a hundred dollar tip. "Sorry about your upholstery. 

That should cover it." He nodded his thanks. They both exited. Umbrella went up and they hurried to the building. The doorman opened the door. 

"Good afternoon Miss Kingsley," he said. She smiled. "Hi Syd. How are you?" He looked at Sebastian. "I'm well thanks. 

Your mother stopped by. I told her you were out. She said she'll be by tomorrow." He was going to mention her friend but she changed the subject. "Just tell her I left early. 

See you later," she said. She led him to the elevator. Inside she looked away as she smashed the button. Sebastian was confused. "Jordin," he said grabbing her hand.

She was tense when he touched her hand. He lifted her hand up and kissed it. She relaxed. She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said. 

At that moment, the door opened. "She walked out and to the right. She walked four doors down. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. She was greeted by Michelangelo. 

"You're home early." She found a note on her refrigerator. "Jojo, sorry but I had to bring Ninja Turtle home. Got called in. See you in a week. Ava." 

Jordin laughed. Ava believed Mikey was named after the Ninja Turtle. He was actually named after the painter. "Alright Michelangelo, it's you me, and Bello." Sebastian looked at him. 

"Bello meet my roommate, Michelangelo. Mikey meet Sebastian. Now lets get those wet clothes off and into dry clothes." She went to her room and grabbed jeans and a teeshirt. She returned. 

"Here you go," she said. She handed them to him. She held onto them then kissed him on the lips. He smiled. She went into the kitchen.

He looked at the shirt. "IronMan, really?" he asked. She just shrugged. He chuckled. "Bathroom is down the hall on your left."

He disappeared. She began to cook lunch. He came back carrying his clothes. "They're a perfect fit." She smiled. 

"They belonged to a friend. I never got rid of them. He died in the line of duty. A beat cop with NYPD." He felt a twinge of pain for her. 

"Dryer is over on the other side of my bedroom. Go throw them in. Set the timer for forty-five minutes. Lunch will be ready soon." He nodded.

A little later, lunch was served. "Beef gyros and ellinikos lemoni patatas or Greek lemon potatoes. Bon appetite." She set a plate in front of him. She sat her plate down then grabbed two Murphy's Ale. 

He took a bite. "Wow this is great." She smiled. "Thank you," she said. He wanted to ask about her mother but she was happy right now. 

He didn't want to ruin that. Afterwards she cleaned the dishes then placed them in the dishwasher. After drying her hands, she moved to the living room. He followed her. It began to rain again.

She sat on the couch. She turned the tv on. She patted the seat beside her. He sat down. "What now?" he asked. 

"Now I introduce you to the incredible world of Doctor Who. Starting with Nine," she said. She covered them both with the blanket. She went to Netflix. She searched for the show.

It started. Michelangelo jumped up and lay beside Sebastian. They watched it. She gave commentary here and there. He chuckled.

Sometime later he asked her a question. "Hey what happens..." He looked to see her sleeping. He smiled. He pulled the blanket up around her then kissed her on the temple.


	6. Chapter 6

Jordin yawned as she stretched. She felt something underneath her. She opened her eyes to see Sebastian. She smiled. He looked peaceful sleeping beside her. 

She carefully got up to use the bathroom. Afterwards, she fed Michelangelo. As he ate, she cleaned his litter box. She walked out into the hallway to the garbage shoot. She returned and scrubbed her hands clean. 

Her bello was still sleeping. She decided to make breakfast. Tomato and basil quiche, cinnamon brioche, and cafe Italiano. Once finished, she carried to the living room on a tray. She sat it on the coffee table. 

She sat down beside him. She rubbed his back. He stirred. "Bello. Mio bello. Tempo da svegliare, bello," she said. His eyes opened. 

He rolled over a bit to look at her. He smiled. "So it wasn't a dream then," he said. She shook her head no. "No dream Seb." 

He raised an eyebrow. "You called me Seb." She gave him a half smile. "I know," she said. She leaned into kiss him. 

She pulled back. "Would you you rather I call you Bello all the time or Seb," she asked. He didn't answer. He just pulled her into another kiss. She smiled into it. 

"I loved getting to wake up to you this morning," she said between kisses. He smiled. "So did I." He finally noticed the food. "Did you make me breakfast?" 

She giggled. "Yes...I don't do this often so consider yourself lucky." She kissed his nose then turned around to get a plate. She handed it to him. She grabbed the other plate.

She turned the tv on. She found Eight Below. Her favorite Paul Walker movie. They cuddled as they ate. This was the happiest she had been in years.

Meanwhile her mother was on her way to the elevator. Syd was talking to Ava. She spotted her first. She began to panic. Finally she just ran over to her. 

She would just wing it. "Viola! How are you doing? You look fantabulous!" The older woman raised her eyebrows. "I'm well Ava. And thank you."

Ava smiled, fake though it was. "I'm so glad you're here!" She led her away. "I need help picking out..." Syd sighed in relief as they left. 

After the movie, she took a quick shower. She emerged thirty minutes later. She picked out a mint dress. She twisted her hair into French twist. She slipped on bronze gladiator sandals. 

She skipped on makeup. She brushed her teeth. She slipped on a pendant. She grabbed a skinny crossbody messenger bag. She placed her cell phone, wallet, and her keys.

She joined him in the living room. He did a double take. "Wow...you look...amazing," he said. Her eyes sparkled. He walked over to her and kissed her.

"I don't think I will ever get tired of doing that," she said. He rested his forehead on hers. "Me either. So what do you want to do today?" She bit her bottom lip as she smiled.

"It's a surprise! Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and led him out the door. He chuckled. He was glad he put his shoes on. And his boxers.

They walked four blocks to get to the nearest subway station. They bought their tickets then waited for it to arrive. She was excited. When it arrived she pulled him into the subway car. They sat down by a window. 

She interlaced her fingers with his. "You are going to love it," she said. He smiled. "Do I get a hint to where we are going?" She wrinkled her nose as she smiled. "Nope," she said. 

He shook his head. They made small talk until it was time to exit. They took the stairs two at a time. Once they were on ground level she spread her arms in the air. "Welcome to Little Italy!" she said in excitement.


	7. Chapter 7

He looked around at his surroundings. He turned to look at her. "This is amazing. Do you come here often?" She gave a slight nod. "When I'm free or missing Italy, I come here.

I almost moved here but it was better to be in NYC. So I come here for weekend getaways. I thought it I would share my special place with a special person." He smiled as he kissed her forehead. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

She shrugged. "We can window shop, do lunch at my favorite restaurant La Puglia, gelato at Mo Gelato. Whatever is your fancy." He took her by the hand and began walking. He watched her as she looked at things but didn't buy anything.

When he wasn't paying attention, she took pictures of him. She wanted to remember today. What she didn't know was he was taking pictures of her. "Isn't there something you would like have?" he asked. She shook her head. 

"Have yes but not need. I'm fine without anything. But thank you, bello," she said. He shook his head. He took her hand again. 

A few hours had passed before they decided to eat lunch. They split a bowl of spaghetti. She picked out a bottle of Chianti. She crossed her legs as she sipped on her wine. He was thinking back to a dress that he saw a few shops back.

It was a v-neck dress that was magenta and gray. It was a maxi-dress. That was one thing that he remembered from Tiffani. He just had to get it when she wasn't paying attention. Soon their food arrived.

They began to eat. A few minutes in, they got a hold of a really long noodle. Neither one paid attention of it until they were forced to share a kiss. She giggled as she pulled away. "I feel like Lady from Lady and the Tramp," she said. 

He chuckled. He looked down to see that there was one meatball left. He pushed it towards her. She tilted her head. "Seb," she said in a stern voice. 

He shrugged. She sighed in defeat. "Gratzi," she said. "Bienvenido," he replied. She smiled. 

"Maybe one day I can show you my Italy. The way I see it," she said. "I would love that." They finished their lunch while people watching. Afterwards she tried to pay.

"It's supposed to be my treat to buy lunch," she huffed. He smirked. "Sorry little lady but I've got the bill." She pouted which just made him laugh. "You look cute when you're pouting."

She rolled her eyes. Trying not to laugh, she failed miserably. "I'll let you buy this round. I'll get dessert." She gave him the stink eye.

"Alright," he said. Afterwards they walked aways until they came across Mo Gelato. "What would you like?" He looked at her then to the selections. "Chocolate, please." 

"Ho bisogno di due palette ciascuno del pecan del burro e del cioccolato, prego." "Si," said the clerk. Sebastian was in awe of her interaction of this culture. She paid for the gelato then joined him outside. She handed him a napkin. 

"Two scoops each?" he asked. She nodded. As they ate, One Republic's Counting Stars played. He chuckled. "They have good taste in music." 

She hummed happily. "You know this song makes me think of you." She almost dropped a spoonful of butter pecan on her dress. " Really? That song reminds you of me?" He nodded. 

" Yeah it does. Your eyes always light up like stars. I've lost some sleep thinking about you. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. Then I found your flyer."

She dropped her spoon. " Crap! I forgot about my two photo sessions yesterday! I've never missed one. What am I going to do?" She placed her hands on her face. 

"Email them. Send them an apology email and offer a discount." She dropped her hands. " He reaches for her hand. "I'm sure they will understand. You're one of a kind."

He places a hand on her face. He brushes his thumb over her cheek. It takes her a minute to realize he is right. He leans into kiss her. She relishes in the kiss.

They finished eating their frozen treat. She stifled a yawn. "Sweetheart let's go home. We can catch a nap." He grabbed her hand then led her to the subway station. 

When they got to her apartment building, she leaned into him. At that same time, Viola walked through the door. Sebastian and Jordin had entered the elevator. She watched as he kissed her cheek. Viola fainted at that.


	8. Chapter 8

Jordin woke up the next day to her cell phone ringing. She carefully and quietly removed herself from Sebastian's arms. She felt a little stiff. That's what she got for sleeping on the couch. She picked up the phone. 

No name caller. But a number. She silenced it. It went to voicemail. The telltale ping alerted her she had a message. 

She listened. She dropped the phone after hearing part of it. She picked it up and ended the call. She quickly called her father. "Jordin, my child, you need to get to the hospital as soon as possible. 

Your mother needs you," he said. Even though she was reluctant to having her mother run her life, she hated having any one of her family in the hospital. The last time she was in a hospital was for her baby sister. She lived for five days before passing away. She avoided hospitals at all costs.

She ended the call then ran to the bathroom. She took a speedy shower. She dried off before putting on her clothes. A blue sleeveless top and jeans. She picked out sandals.

She ran her fingers through her hair then put it in a messy bun. She went back to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She grabbed her emergency purse, her wallet, cell phone, and house keys.

By now Sebastian was awake. "Jordin what's going on?" She was afraid to speak. If she did, she might start crying. She looked at him. 

"Is it an emergency?" She nodded. "Family?" Again she nodded. "Mother?" This time she just stared.

"Oh Jordin, I'm so sorry. Do you want me to go with you?" Time was ticking. As much as she wanted him to, she knew her parents wouldn't be ready for this. She closed her eyes. 

He took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, he stood in front of her. "If you need me, you have my number. You call me. I don't care what time it is. 

Okay?" She nodded as tears fell. He tried to stop them but they kept falling. He smashed his lips on hers. She felt his emotions through the kiss. 

He rested his forehead against hers. "Sweetheart you have got to stop crying. If you don't I'll have to go with you," he said. "I'll stop," she said in a bare whisper. It took her a moment but she did stop. 

He kissed away the tears. One more kiss on the lips then he sent her on her way. She power walked to the subway stop. She swiped her emergency metro card then hurried through. It wasn't long before it arrived. 

Back at her apartment, Seb fed Michelangelo then took him for a walk. He returned about half an hour later. He gave him fresh water. The dog was happy as a lark at the attention he was getting. Sebastian didn't know whether to stay there or go back to his own apartment. 

His cell phone rang. He looked at it. Evans. He answered it. "Hey," he said. 

Chris smiled on his end. "So how's it going?" he asked. Sebastian shook his head. "Whatever you're thinking, get it out of your head."

Chris feigned hurt even though Sebastian couldn't see him. "I'm hurt you would think something like that runs through my mind." His friend rolled his eyes. "We've only been dating two days. I'm nowhere close to taking her to bed."

Chris snorted. "Did she turn you down?" He rolled his eyes again. "I'm taking it slow this time. I moved too fast with Tiffani. 

Besides, I'm still trying to figure her out. Plus she just left for the hospital. It's her mother. So be smart about your thoughts." Chris' attitude immediately dropped. 

"Oh man. That sucks. Hope it's nothing serious." Sebastian hoped so too. "She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" "Yeah she does," he said looking at a photo of her with her parents.


	9. Chapter 9

Jordin made it to the hospital in record time. She stopped by the reception desk to get her mother's room information. She's on the fourth floor. Room 462. She thanks her then takes the elevator. 

As she rides the elevator, she starts to wish she had accepted his offer to come with her. But she was also right in knowing that her parents wouldn't be ready for this. Especially Viola. She arrived. She hesitated before exiting. 

She made her way to her mother's room. Her father spotted her first. He got up and walked over to her. He pulled her into a hug. She full on sobbed. 

He held her tightly yet gently. Her mother was resting, so he walked her to the cafeteria. He ordered two Irish Breakfast blend teas. He also ordered a banana nut muffin. That was hers.

They sat down at a table off in the corner. "How are you, my child?" he asked. She stared into her paper cup as the sugar settled to the bottom. "I'm doing fine. My business is doing great. 

And Michelangelo is just peachy keen." He nodded. She stirred the tea. She left the spoon in then took a drink. "Are you seeing anyone?" 

She looked up at him. "What makes you ask that?" she asks. He looks at her. "You mother was mumbling about you resting against a man. I'm just trying to clarify what she said."

She looked away. She knew that he knew her mother was correct. "He's just a friend, daddy. I'm also working with him on a photo session. That I am going to have to reschedule." 

He sensed something else but left it at that. He changed the subject. Talked about her grandmother coming for a visit from Kenya. That he needed her to help with dinner for when she arrived. Jordin nodded. 

After awhile, they headed back to Viola's room. She was watching tv. Kanja whispers to her. She nods then looks to her daughter. She motions for her to come closer. 

She does. They used this time to bond as a family. A couple hours later, Jordin left so she could tend to Michelangelo. She kissed them goodbye. She made her way to the elevator. 

Back at her apartment, Sebastian had tidied up some. He had gone home to shower and change clothes. He left again. He went grocery shopping. On the way to her place, he bought a bouquet of pink roses. 

He planned on making her lunch. This was a side that Chris didn't know about. He had taken cooking lessons. Now he wanted to cook for her. He got back and had Syd let him back in.

He got started on making chicken and rice. He had picked up a half gallon of chocolate gelato. That went into the freezer. He placed a bottle of red Moscato in the wine chiller. He had the roses in a vase.

He was putting the finishing touches on it when he heard her walk in. He turned off the stove then wiped his hands on a towel. He went into the living room. She jumped when she saw him. "I didn't know you were still here," she said. 

He walked to her then pulled her into a hug. She didn't hesitate to return the hug. It felt right to have him there. He placed his hands on her cheeks. He tilted her head back then kissed her. 

All of her worries melted away with that kiss. "I promise to be here. Whatever you need, I'll do it. I want to see where this takes us." She looked at him.

Her response was an earth shattering kiss. She literally took his breath away. She rested her forehead against his. "Thank you for being here now. And I want to see where this takes us too."

He smiled then led her to the kitchen. He sat her down. He placed a plate in front of her. He poured a glass of the wine. He repeated the process then sat opposite her.

"You cooked?" she asked. He nodded slowly. "Yeah, I took cooking lessons awhile back." She picked up her fork and knife. She cut a piece of chicken. 

She placed it in her mouth. She savored it, letting the flavors invade her mouth. Her eyes closed. She picked up her wine glass and took a sip. "Mmmm...I love it," she said opening her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

After dinner, he made her stay seated as he washed dishes. He had music playing in the background. Michael Bublé's The Way You Look Tonight was playing. She crossed her legs as se she sipped on wine. "I take it that not everyone knows about this side of you?" she asked. 

He smiled even though she couldn't see it. "Just you, sweetheart. And my mom." She smiled too. "Well thank you for sharing this with me. It's an honor to get to see it." 

He looked over his shoulder. "Wouldn't share this experience with anyone but you." She set the wine glass down then stood up. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She kissed his back. 

"You know, you didn't have to do the dishes. You're a guest." He paused to turn to face her. "I know I don't but I want to. After this, I will get dessert and then we will go watch a movie." He grabbed her, wet hands and all, and kissed her. 

"Thank you my bello," she said between kisses. He smiles behind the kisses. "Always, sweetheart," he said. He went back to doing the dishes. She went to the bathroom. 

When she returned, he was waiting in the living room. She joined him. "Pick a movie." She went to her dvd collection. She selected The Proposal with Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds. 

She turned on the tv and the dvd player. She waited a minute then popped the dvd in. She grabbed the universal remote then joined him on the couch. He handed her a bowl. She gave a smile then looked back to the tv. 

She pushed play. Michelangelo found his way to Sebastian. Everyone was content. The movie started with its usual previews. He made mental notes aloud to watch them with. 

She just shook her head. A ways into the movie, she finished her dessert. She placed the bowl on the table behind her. She snuggled up beside him. He placed an arm around her.

By the end of the movie, she was out like a light. He carefully shifted her so she was laying down. Her head was in his lap. He silenced his cell phone. But he kept it out to look up something on the internet. 

Two hours had passed before she stirred. She woke up to find herself in her room. She looked for him. He was beside her. She was under the covers while he was above them. 

She smiled then went back to sleep. The next time she woke up, it was to Mikey whimpering to go potty. She slipped out of Seb's arms then walked to the kitchen while still half asleep. A loud thunderclap woke her up. She looked out her window. 

It wasn't raining yet but if she didn't hurry it would be. She slipped on her shoes then grabbed his leash. She carried him to the elevator. Thankfully no one else needed on. One the lobby floor, she bolted out of the elevator. 

Mikey wasn't one for rain, so he did his business and was ready to go back in. She didn't hesitate. The minute they stepped inside, it became a down poor. "Just in time! It's raining cats and dogs now," Syd said. Michelangelo snorted at that phrase.

"Excuse me your highness. It's raining cats." Jordin just laughed. "Morning Syd, how are you today?" He smiled, "Just peachy!

And what about you? How did it go with Sebastian?" She had that sparkle in her eyes. "He made me lunch. Afterwards we watched The Proposal. 

I think we slept through the evening. He carried me to my bed." Syd smiled. He knew that she was falling in love. She just hoped her parents approved.

Mikey barked. She looked at him. "Well I guess he's done chitchatting. I will see you later," she said turning her attention to him. Syd chuckled. 

"You have a good one Miss. See you later." They hurried to the elevator. Back at her apartment, Seb had awoken to his cell phone. He didn't like what he was being told. He heard her in the kitchen. 

He walked in. He leaned against the doorjamb. She watered and fed Michelangelo. She washed her hands then pulled out her kettle and filled it with water. She put it on the burner. She set it to medium. 

She turned to see him. She had been smiling but it went away when she saw his frown. "My bello, what's wrong?" She walked over to him. She pulled him into a hug. 

He looked away from her. She placed her hands on his face then turned it to face her. "Tell me," she said. He started crying. "Tiffani's pregnant."


	11. Chapter 11

Jordin looked at him like he just slapped her. She dropped her hands before turning away. That hurt him more. "Jordin, please," he cried out. She started crying. 

She walked out onto the balcony. She needed air. She closed the glass door behind her. She barricaded it with a chair. She curled up in a ball in a corner. 

He leaned against the glass door. He cried as she cried. This went on for an hour. She finally decided to talk. She pulled the chair away.

She carefully opened the door slowly. He moved to allow her in. She slipped past him. She kneeled beside him. "I'm sorry for the past hour. 

I needed time to let it sink in. You could only imagine what I am feeling right now. And I can only imagine what you are feeling right now." He looked at her. His eyes were blood red.

"As much as I dislike her, I like you. And may be falling in love with you. So instead of leaving, I'm staying. I will do my best to be civil when she's around." She sat down beside him then pulled him into a kiss.

Surprisingly, he returned the kiss. He rested his forehead against hers. "Thank you for being understanding and supportive. I wasn't expecting any of this to happen. But always know that I am yours no matter what happens. 

You're the one I want to be with. These past three days are just the beginning of what I hope to become something more. I will prove it to you every single day so you always remember. And I am falling for you too." He held her tight.

They sat like that for the longest time. Then he stood up. He held out a hand for her. She took it. He pulled her up then led her to her room.

He went to her closet and picked out a strapless high-lo dress that had a black bodice and magenta skirt. He selected black sandals. She watched as he placed them in the bathroom. She moved to pick out undergarments. He shooed her into the bathroom. 

She shook her head as she closed the door. She turned the water on and waited for it to warm up. She stepped in a moment later. She washed herself from head to toe. Half an hour later, she emerged from the bathroom. 

She was dressed. She decided to let her hair go curly. She fore went makeup again. A swipe of deodorant, a spritz of perfume, and a brushing of the teeth, she was ready to go. He did a double take. 

"You look..." he paused to think of the word. "Breathtakingly beautiful. You have a way with your style choices and still look amazing. And the fact that you're comfortable with not wearing makeup? I love it." 

She blushed at hearing this. "No need to blush, it's absolutely true." He closed the distance between them. He kissed her tenderly. It was safe to say that kissing him was a favorite of hers.

He called for a taxi. They stopped by his place so he could get a quick shower. He wore a blue button up shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He returned about twenty minutes later. His hair was still damp. 

Chris walked into the kitchen a little bit after he did. "Jordin right?" he asked catching her attention. She nodded. He smiled. "How are you? 

I hope you don't mind but he told me your mom was in the hospital." She looked at him. "I'm alright for now. She will be fine. Thank you for asking." 

He gave her a hug. She returned it. He let her go. He was about to head back to his room when Sebastian stopped him. "Come join us." 

Chris turned around. "I couldn't do that. You two go have fun." She raised an eyebrow. "Chris cut the crap and come join us. We've spent three days together. 

No reason why you can't join us today." His mouth fell open. Then he laughed. "Alright alright, I'll come with. Give me a few minutes." 

He disappeared into his room. Seb placed an arm around her. She leaned into him. Neither of them spoke. That was how she liked it. 

Chris emerged from his room. He wore a red button up shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He flashed them a smile. She returned the smile. The three of them left the apartment. 

They took a taxi. "Time Square please," Sebastian said. Jordin raised an eyebrow. He didn't say anything more. So she just sat back and relaxed.

All three of them were silent. But Chris was trying to make her laugh. Finally she cracked up. "Chris!" He chuckled. 

Sebastian shook his head. By now they had arrived. Chris was out of the car first. He held a hand out for her. She took it and then Sebastian followed her. 

He paid the driver. Jordin let go of Chris' hand. Sebastian looked around. Then he spotted the restaurant he was looking for. "There's Becco, let's go grab lunch."


	12. Chapter 12

Chris was starting to feel like the third wheel. All three of them sat around a four-top table. Jordin ordered a bottle of Famiglia Anselma Barolo. "Chris, relax. This is supposed to be fun!" she said sweetly. 

He looked up at her. She wanted to make a friend out of him. But she needed him to ease up. He picked up his glass and knocked half of it back. He choked on some of it. 

She jumped up and patted him on the back. "Chris, darling, this wine isn't made to be knocked back like the heavy stuff. Stop being so tensed up." Sebastian looked from his best friend to his girl. The way Chris was acting, he started to wonder if this was a good idea. 

"Christopher Robert Evans." His eyes widened at that. "That's right, I know your full name. I want you to take a deep breath right now and relax." He hesitated then did as he was told. "Again." 

He did this six times until he relaxed. Sebastian couldn't figure out why he was so nervous. This was so unlike him. Any other time, he was excited to join in with Sebastian and his girlfriend. Yet there was something that Jordin had him so worked up about. 

She excused herself and went to the restroom. He took this time to question him. "What is up with you? You have never acted like this before?" Chris looked away from him. 

He didn't want to admit that he felt like a third wheel. He was happy that his friend found someone like her. He wanted them to spend as much quality time together. Him being there was unnecessary. "Chris I'm over here." 

The other guy looked back at him. "She's trying to be a friend to you. I want you to be a friend to her. But you acting like this isn't helping. Loosen up and enjoy this time. 

Because it may get to a point that I may..." he trailed when he saw her coming. Chris was curious but it would have to wait. "Did I miss anything?" Sebastian shook his head no. She grinned at him then turned to look at Chris. 

"Are you feeling better?" He looked at her. He wasn't but for her sake he would pretend to be. "Yeah, I'm good." She smiled.

Their food had arrived. She was playing with her food more than she was eating it. Sebastian watched her. This was unlike her. She was in a good mood just moments ago. 

And now she was quiet. Chris was curious. "Jordin are you alright?" She stopped rearranging her food and looked up at him. "Hmm?"

She was completely out of it. She dropped her fork then stood up. Both men watched as she left. Her hair bounced as she ran off. They looked at each other. 

"Go I'll take care of the bill," Chris said. Sebastian muttered a thanks then left. He walked out the door then paused. He went right. Unfortunately she went left.

Chris paid and apologized for the uneaten food. Once outside he took a deep breath then let it out. He went left and walked. He put his hands in his pockets. As he walked, he replayed the scenario that just happened. 

Jordin was in the Hershey store. When she was uneasy or upset, she went to the Hershey store. She had a basket half way full. She looked down at it and decided that was enough. She went to check out. 

Afterwards, she stood outside the store. She was going to need milk to go with this. She wasn't paying attention when Chris was walking towards her. In fact he walked smack into. She fell backwards until he caught her.

"Jo are you alright?" he asked. She gasped when he caught her. Her eyes instinctively closed. "Jo...Jo!!" Her eyes opened. 

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't shout." He looked at her. "Sorry, you had me worried. Just like you have Seb worried. What's going on?" 

She didn't know how to tell him that his best friend's ex was pregnant with his baby. "Let's go for some coffee. Then I will tell you." He nodded then yelled for a taxi. There was a Starbucks a few streets over. 

That's where he had the driver take them. She was quiet the whole ride there. He watched her. They arrived and she hopped out. He paid then followed her. 

Inside she ordered a venti Mocha Coconut frappachino. He ordered a Iced Mocha coffee, same size. She paid for them. She found them a table and sat down. He sat across from her. 

She took a drink before speaking. "Tiffani called Sebastian and told him that she is pregnant with his baby." Chris looked like she just slapped him. He looked away from her. Then back. 

"And you're staying with him?" She nodded. But he saw the hurt in her eyes. He tilted his head at her. He got up and pulled her into a hug. 

Outside the shop, Sebastian saw them. He saw how hurt she was. How Chris was surprised. Then Chris had seen him. Chris looked back to Jordin and asked her a question before hugging her.


	13. Chapter 13

Sebastian watched as they shared a hug. Under different circumstances, he would be happy that Chris was bonding with Jordin. But he had a feeling that she was still upset about the whole Tiffani thing. He hesitated before going in. He walked towards them.

Chris looked up at him. Jordin didn't. Chris let her go then stood up. She had tears falling down her face. Sebastian squatted before her. He held her face in his hands. She averted her eyes away from his. "Jordin look at me sweetheart," he said. She finally did. He looked into her eyes. 

"Esti cea mai importanta femeie din viata mea pe linga mama mea. Nu te mai cred dar nu va aunt lumea mea Tiffani." She understood every single word. He really wanted to make this work. She just couldn't get the negative thoughts out of her head.

"Li credo. Ho appena questi pensieri negativi che non posso agitare. Sono stato I'm qualcosa di simile. È confusionario." He nodded.

He wiped away the tears then kissed her. Chris smiled. This was the kind of relationship Sebastian needed. Not a gold digger brunette woman who hardly spent anytime with her boyfriend. He took this time to leave them be. 

After awhile, Sebastian walked Jordin out the door. They walked hand in hand. He was trying to figure out a way to make and keep the promise that she would be his only. Then an idea hit him. He whistled for a cab. 

Before he got in, he whispered to the driver. The driver nodded. Sebastian allowed her in first then he slid in. He put an arm around her. Soon they were moving.

She didn't know where they were going but she trusted him. When they did arrive, she was confused. He just took her by the hand and led her in. He led her to the necklaces. He picked out three that were placed on the glass counter.

She looked at them. She selects a purple pendant on a gold chain. The sales clerk smiled. "Paloma Picasso. Olive leaf pendant in amethyst. 18K gold." 

Seb nods his head in approval. The sales clerk places it in a Tiffany blue box with a white ribbon. She then sticks it in a bag. She goes to ring it up. Seb hands over his American Express card. 

Once the transaction is completed, he gives it to Jordin. "A reminder that I am yours forever." She just looked at him. He never ceases to amaze her. They exit the store then catch another cab.

They slid in. "Where to?" the cabbie asked. "Central Park," said Sebastian. Jordin looked at him in confusion. He just smiled. 

He reached for the bag and pulled out the box. He pulled out the necklace. She turned around So he could put it on. She moved her hair around so he put it on. He clasped the chain to the pinch clasp. 

His fingers lingered against her skin. Her breath hitched. Her heart beat faster. He leaned down and kissed her neck. Her eyes fluttered close.

He pulled away. She lowered her hair. She turned to look at him. His eyes looked steel gray. He placed a hand on her face. 

He tilted her head back then kissed her. Her eyes closed again. This went on for a while. Until the driver cleared his throat. They pulled apart. 

"We are here," he said. They exited the car and Sebastian paid the driver. He joined her. They walked towards the entrance. "Where are we going?" she asked.

He just took her hand in his and continued walking. "You'll see," he said. She smiled. He carried the Tiffany bag. She watched as kids ran around playing. 

She saw parents watching kids from picnic blankets. She hoped that she would get to do that soon with Sebastian. Despite Tiffani being pregnant with his baby, she would be his true love. She would be the who would be the one to stay with him forever. She broke out her reverie when Sebastian squeezed her hand.

"What are you thinking about?" She blinked a few times before looking at him. "Us," she said. He stopped a bit then kept walking. "What about us?"

She smiled. "That we get to be parents watch our kids run around playing. Us growing old as a couple." He smiled. "I want that with you too," he said.

She leaned into him. "My girl," he said. She giggled. Soon laughter and squeals could be heard. Jordin looked up. 

They were at the Zoo. "Central Park Zoo," she said excitedly. He chuckled. "I haven't been here in a while." He kissed her cheek then went to buy their admission tickets.


	14. Chapter 14

While Sebastian and Jordin spent time at the zoo, Chris took the opportunity to talk to Tiffani. He had a gut feeling that she was lying about being pregnant with Sebastian's baby. The only problem was getting her to admit it. He remembered that he had Tiffani's best friend's number. They had "dated" a bit. 

He didn't really want to call her but he needed to know how to find Tiffani. She answered on the third ring. "You have some nerve to be calling me, Evans," she said angrily. He grimaced at the tone she used. "You have every right to be mad at me. 

But I really need your help. Where can I find Tiffani?" She snorted as she replied, "Why would I tell you that? She's off the market." He rolled his eyes. "If you mean by Sebastian, not anymore. He dumped her the other day. 

And it's not like I'm looking to date her. I just want to talk to her." She was quiet a moment. "Even if I knew where she was, I still wouldn't tell you." He sighed. 

"Even if she claimed that she was pregnant with Sebastian's baby?" Lilly nearly dropped her phone. Tiffani would never let that happen. She was too obsessed with her appearance. She wanted to be a trophy wife. Make her parents proud.

"Even if she was, no I still wouldn't tell you." Chris looked out the window. "You and I both know that this isn't going to go well. Sebastian will see to it that he gets full custody of the baby once it's old enough. And since they are not married, she won't be getting a cent out of all of this." 

Lilly panicked at this. Because she knew it was true that Tiffani and Sebastian weren't married. Sebastian had the money to take her to court and file for full custody. And everyone who had brains knew that Tiffani was riding Sebastian's coat tails to riches.

Lilly gave in. "She went to visit her parents. And as far as I know, she never told me that she was pregnant. And I'm her best friend." Chris fist pumped the air. "And where can I find her parents?" Lilly sighed. "In the Hamptons."

"Thank you Lilly," he said before hanging up. He looked over at the clock, if he left the now, he'd get there late this evening. So he grabbed his keys and left. He would come up with a plan as he drove there. All he knew was that Tiffani Phillips needed to be removed from Sebastian's life. 

When he got there, he saw her car. There were two more cars in the driveway. He hurried out and ran up to the door. Mr. Phillips answered the door. "Can I help you?" Chris nodded. "I'm looking for Tiffani. 

May I speak to her?" Mr. Phillips looked over his shoulder and hollered for Tiffani to come down. She did about five minutes later. When she saw Chris she tried to turn around and leave. "Tiffani Marie, you come right back here. This man is here to talk to you. It sounds important. 

She heaved a sigh then turned to face them both. Mr. Phillips left them alone. But he stayed where he could hear the conversation. She stared at Chris. "What do you want?" she spat.

He glared at her. "I want to know why you are lying to Sebastian about having his baby? Would you really stoop that low to keep him from seeing someone else?" She snorted. "I knew he was seeing that two bit tramp. I just want to know for how long." 

He laughed. "Do you honestly think that he would cheat on you? If anything, he had finally realized that all you are is a gold digger. You never truly loved him. I've seen how miserable he is. He's with someone who loves him for him. Not for his money.

And you have to be stupid and ruin it for him. Why be that selfish? Tell me this, did you ever really love him?" At that moment her father walked in. Chris gulped when he saw him. He looked furious. But not at Chris. No he was furious with his daughter. 

"I want to know that answer too." Tiffani was flabbergasted. When she didn't answer, he continued. " I don't know who you think you are, but your mother and I didn't raise you to act like that. I want you to call Sebastian and tell him that you lied. 

Apologize for the way you have treated him. I don't want you to ever cross his path again." She started pouting then crying. "Oh stop with the crocodile tears." She took off to her room. He turned to face Chris.

"If she doesn't call by tomorrow afternoon, you can tell Sebastian what she has done. I hope this new woman is a whole lot smarter and caring than my daughter. I'm sorry he has been put through this." Chris thanked him then left. He couldn't wait for Sebastian and Jordin to hear the news. 

He owed them this much for having him tag along. It was the least he could do. Jordin was an absolute sweetheart. Sebastian needed her in his life. Just like she needed him. 

He planned to google Doctor Who when he got home. He wanted to be on her good side. So that's where he was going to start. If he was going to be her friend, he needed to find common ground.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Chris finally arrived back in NY. He dragged his butt through the door. Jordin was making breakfast for her and Sebastian. Both of them looked over at Chris. "Where the hell have you been?"

She ushered him to the couch and sat him down. "I was on a mission." She placed a hand over his forehead. He pushed it away. "I'm fine, I swear." She looked over at Sebastian he looked worried too. 

"What was so important that you had to be gone all night and just now return?" Sebastian asked. Chris looked up at him. "Your ex girlfriend is a real bitch. She lied about being pregnant. 

She was trying to make sure that you and Jordin were as miserable as she was. She didn't like the fact that you dumped her. If she couldn't have you, neither could Jordin. Oh and her father is extremely pissed at her." And with that, he passed out. 

Jordin made him as comfortable as possible. She returned to the kitchen. Sebastian followed her. She turned to face him. He could only smile before pulling her into an earth shattering kiss. After that, they began to eat. 

She stayed the night so she could make a meal for Chris when he woke up again. He ended up waking up about two in the morning. He found Jordin asleep in a chair. She was curled up in a blanket. He looked around for Sebastian. He concluded that he was in his bedroom. 

He got up as quietly as possible but Jordin awoke."Hey," she said. Chris smiled. "Go back to sleep," he whispered. She shook her head. 

"No, I stayed so I could talk to you when you woke. Come on, let's go make you meal." She removed the blanket then stood up. She walked into the kitchen. Chris followed her. 

He offered to help but she politely declined. So instead he sat down. She pulled out ingredients and spices. She seemed to float around the kitchen as she moved. Once she finished, she plated the food. 

She sat it down in front of him. She left to grab a glass of orange juice. She sat that in front of him as well. Then she sat across from him. He looked down at the food. Scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. 

"Damn this looks good. Sebastian got him a good one this time." She smiled as she waited for him to try it. He picked up the fork then dug into the eggs. He closed his eyes as he savored the first bite. "Absolutely delicious!" 

She nodded her head. She let him eat before beginning to talk. "I'm curious.... why did you do what you did?" Chris took a drink from his glass. He looked up at her. 

"Well one, I hate Tiffani. She has a bad habit of getting guys to do stuff that benefits her. Like I told her, she's a gold digger. Two, I see how you look at Sebastian. I know that you love him. 

And not just your heart. With every fiber of your being." She tilted her head as she processed the information. The gears in her head began to turn. What he said, she realized, was true. She never truly loved someone as she did Sebastian. 

Chris watched her. He knew what she was thinking. He finished his food then placed it in the sink. He turned to look at her. "Don't over think it. Just let it fall into place." He kissed the top of her head then left. 

She watched him leave. After a few minutes, she got up and walked to Sebastian's room. She quietly closed the door then tiptoed to his bed. She slipped in behind him. She pulled the covers over her. She wrapped an arm around his torso. 

She softly sighed as she closed her eyes. Sebastian woke up long enough to realize it was her. He smiled then fell back into slumber. They slept in until about eleven something. Sebastian woke up to the sound of his cell phone. 

He looked at the caller ID. It read mom. "Hey mom," he said in a whisper. "I was but I don't mind. What can I do for you?" He listened to what his mom had to say.

"No I'm not busy today. Lunch sounds good." He looked at Jordin. "Is it alright if I bring someone with me?" He watched his girl sleep. "No it's not Tiffani. She's gone for good."

He smiled when his mother agreed. They would meet at one at Thalassa. That would give them time to shower and get ready. He bid his mother goodbye. Jordin stirred then open her eyes. She blinked a few times then smiled. 

"Morning," she whispered. "Morning beautiful," he replied. He rolled over to face her. "So... how do you feel about having lunch with my mom?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "You're serious, aren't you?"


	16. Chapter 16

Sebastian nodded. She closed her eyes as she laid her head on his chest. "When are we meeting her?" He smiled, "At one at Thalassa. So we have enough time to get ready." She stifled a yawn. 

"I better get going to my apartment." He sat up and looked at her. "We'll both go. I'll take a quick shower." He brushed back her hair from her face. He looked her in the eyes before kissing her. She smiled behind the kiss.

He pulled away leaving her breathless. She watched as he got out of bed and went in to the bathroom. She got up and walked into the kitchen. Chris sat at the table drinking coffee. "Morning BBC," he said. 

She snorted as she hugged him. "Morning Cap," he rolled his eyes. "Coffee mugs are by the refrigerator. Help yourself to some coffee." She thanked him then went to the cabinet. 

Once she finished fixing it to her liking, she joined him at the table. She pulled out her cell phone and scrolled through her emails. She had gotten replies to those who missed their photo shoots. They had agreed to her offer and had picked days of the coming week. When she got back from having lunch with Sebastian's mother, she would start writing dates and times in her calendar. 

By the time she finished with her coffee, Sebastian was finished in the bathroom. "Morning Evans." Chris looked up at him. "Morning, Bucky," he snickered. Sebastian glared at him. 

She giggled. She hopped up then rinsed out her mug then placed it in the dish washer. She grabbed Sebastian's hand then dragged him towards the door. "Bye Evans! We'll see you later!" 

Evans watched as they left. "Bye love birds!" She just smiled. They took the elevator down. As soon as the doors closed, Sebastian pulled her into him and started kissing her. She smiled behind the kiss. 

She pulled away first. He held onto her. "So I have to say, that I'm a little nervous about meeting your mom," she confessed. He chuckled. "I can guarantee that there is no need to be nervous. She will love you. Trust me." 

"I do trust you," she said. He kissed the top of her head. "And I trust you." Soon they were on the lobby floor. They walked out and Seb whistled for a cab. Two whizzed by before a third one stopped. 

He opened the door for her. "To the Fairmont, please," he said. She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He held her hand as they rode in silence. Sebastian smiled as he thought about their meeting with his mom. 

When they pulled up to her apartment building, he paid the driver then they hurried inside. Syd was off today. In his place was, Roberto. "No running in the lobby!" They ignored him as they slid in past an older couple coming out of the elevator. 

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Giovanni! Bye!" She had called out just as the doors closed. She leaned against the wall and started laughing. Sebastian wrapped an arm around her. "You are some kind of wonderful," he said. 

She regained her composure as she leaned into him. "I could say the same about you," she said. They rode the elevator in comfortable silence. When they got to her floor, they walked out hand in hand. She opened her door and walked in. 

Michaelangelo came running from wherever he was hiding. Jordin scooped him up and hugged him. "Oh I have missed my furry friend!" The dog covered her in kisses. She laughed as she squatted down to put him on the floor. 

She turned to face Sebastian. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't even think about giving me any kisses. Go shower and brush your teeth. Then we will talk." She shrugged as she disappeared into her room. 

He pulled out his phone to check the time. Twelve twenty. They better hurry, his mother wasn't a fan of lateness. He sat on the couch and waited. Michaelangelo hopped up and joined him. 

About twenty minutes later, she emerges from her room. She was dressed in gray jeans, a yellow tank top, and a pastel blue waterfall like vest. She sported nude colored sandals. Her hair was in a braided bun. She skipped makeup vying only for tinted moisturizer with sunscreen. 

He stared at her in awe. "Ready Bello?" she asked. She walked over to him. "You never cease to amaze me at how beautiful you are," he said. She smiled as she leaned in to kiss him. 

He placed a on her face as he deepened the kiss. After a while, she pulled away. "If we don't get going, we'll be late." He frowned. "I don't want to stay off on the wrong foot with her." He sighed as he said, "We better. She's not a fan of lateness."


	17. Chapter 17

The two of them got to the restaurant with two minutes to spare. She looked around nervously behind him. He looked over his shoulder and gave her a half small. "Relax Jordin, she'll love you." She gave a small smile as she looked at him. 

"I know, it's just the butterflies are taking over," she confessed. He chuckled as he leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes as she relished in the moment. A host appeared before them. "How can I help you?" 

Sebastian turned to look at him. "Stan, party of 3," he said. He looked down at the paperwork. "Ah yes, your main party is here, right this way." He grabbed two menus then led the way.

Sebastian grabbed Jordin's hand as they walked. Soon they stood before his mother. Seb let go of her hand then moved towards his mother. "Mom, how are you?" She kissed his forehead as she hugged him. 

"I'm doing well, my dear. And who is this young lady?" Sebastian pulled away from her then turned to face Jordin. "Mom, meet Jordin Kingsley. Jordin this is my mother." Jordin looked at her in awe.

His mother looked her over. "She's lovely, Sebastian. Where did you meet her?" He smiled as he reached for Jordin's hand. That broke her out of her reverie. She smiled. "Actually, Mrs. Stan, we met in Central Park." 

His mother waved a hand. "Please, call me Mom. And Central Park? What do you do my dear?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm a freelance photographer. 

I started when I was twelve. And I turned it into a career." His mother studied her a bit. "I've also done some work with some magazines. Vogue, Elle, Seventeen." His mother nodded. 

"And you make a living off of that?" Jordin heaved a mental sigh. "Yes ma'am, I do. I have a bachelor's degree in photography from Yale. I could work for a company but I rather work for myself." 

Sebastian sensed the tension between the two women. "She's great at what she does. I'm still waiting for my photo session with her." His mother raised an eyebrow at her. "Let's sit down. I'm becoming hungrier by the minute," he said. 

He pulled out a chair for Jordin which she sat down as she nodded her thanks. He kissed her temple before sitting beside her. His mother still glared at her. "So, tell me Sebastian, how is the acting going?" 

Sebastian smiled as he looked over at her. "It's going great. I'm about to start filming for Captain America: Civil War." Jordin looked at him. She hadn't noticed but his hair was a bit longer. It would be no time before it was long line it was at the end of Captain America: Winter Soldier. 

His mother finally turned her attention to her son. "I'm happy to hear that. I'm really glad that you landed that role with Marvel. How is Chris?" Sebastian chuckled. "He's great. Every now and then, Steve shows up. But that's just who he is." 

Jordin smiled at that. It was a given. But that's what she admired Chris for. They had had their rough start but now, it was like they were old friends. Both of them wanting what was best for Sebastian. 

Had she really thought that? Of course, I do! she thought to herself. "Jordin, " Sebastian called out. "Hmm?" He smiled. "I was asking what you would like to drink?" She blinked a few times before answering. "Water with lemon would be lovely," she said, looking down at the table. 

His mother looked at her. "No wine?" she asked. " No thank you," she said softly. Sebastian bit the inside of his cheek. He knew his mother meant well. She wanted what was best for her son. "Do tell me what your intentions are while dating my son?" 

Jordin looked up at her. She scoffed. "If you think I am some kind of gold digger who is only after his money, you better think again. Our meeting happened by chance. I had just finished taking a picture of a future client, when Sebastian walked in my line of fire of my lens.

I stared for a good minute or so before lowering my camera. His exact words and I quote "Is something wrong?" I thought to myself, nothing could be wrong. He was the greatest thing that I have ever photographed in my twenty years of experience. I shook my head no and said "You're the best subject that I have had all day. European?" 

And you know what? He blushed as he looked away. "Romanian" he says. And I am in awe at his beauty. I have no need for his money. I have my own. From that day forward, we have been inseparable. So any intentions I have are to love him for him not his money." Sebastian's mouth hung open as he heard this bout. His mother raised an eyebrow at her. 

She pursed her lips before speaking. "I love her. She's got spunk. I love that she stood her ground." She turned to look at her son. "You found yourself a gem. Don't let her go." He slowly smiled at her. "Thanks Ma."


	18. Chapter 18

By the end of lunch, Sebastian's mother was in awe of Jordin. She knew instantly that there would be a great future for the both of them. A future that included wedding bells. But she kept that to herself. For Jordin's first obstacle was enduring time away from Sebastian while he was filming CACW.

Sebastian reached for his wallet but his mother beat him to it. "It is my treat, my dear. I invited you, I will pay." He frowned at hearing that. "Ma," he started off. "Don't Ma me. I don't want to hear it." Jordin couldn't help but giggle.

She wished her mother was like that. Instantly she stopped giggling. This didn't go unnoticed by his mother. "My dear, what is the matter?" Sebastian turned to look at her.

"Nothing," she said softly. His mother looked at her curiously. "It had to be something to make you stop laughing at Sebastian and I bickering." Then it dawned on her. "Does it have to do with your mother?" 

Jordin avoided eye contact. Sebastian tilted his head at hearing this. "Jordin," he called out to her. She took a deep breath then slowly let it out. "My mother saw us that day I brought you over. That's why she ended up in the hospital to begin with. She fainted at the sight of us together." 

Jordin turned to look at them. Her eyes threatened to release the tears. Sebastian felt his heart tug. "Oh Jordin, I'm sorry." Sebastian's mother looked at her. "Does your mother know about you two?" 

Jordin shook her head no. "She has it in her head that I'm supposed to marry a lawyer or a doctor. Like my father. He's a lawyer. She's tried her hand at matchmaking. And every time, it goes wrong. I don't want to be matched with someone. 

I'd rather find love on my own. And I think I have found it." Sebastian smiled at her. "Then follow your heart. But take your brain with you." She gave a small smile as the tears glistened. 

He took her hand and kissed it. His mother smiled. "Well I have to meet her for myself." Jordin panicked at that. "Don't worry my dear, leave it all to me." 

After they went their separate ways. Sebastian and Jordin walked hand in hand just taking in the scenery. She was still unsure about his mother meeting hers. He stopped walking then turned to face her. He held her face in his hands. 

"Jori, look at me," he said. She blinked a few times before looking at him. "You've got to stop over thinking about this. It will be fine. You will be fine. We will be fine."

"Okay, " she whispered. He smiled then kissed her. It was full of passion and understanding. He knew what she needed. When he pulled away, he took her hand again. 

After a while, she spoke. "You know what? I would rather be at home watching a movie with my two favorite guys." He looked over at her. "Well I know I'm one, who's the other?" She shook her head. 

"Evans, duh," she laughed. He smiled. "That sounds like a plan." He whistled for a cab. Two pulled up to the curb. They got into the first one. 

He held the door open for her. She slid in and he followed. "My place or yours?" She smiled as she said, "Yours." He kissed her temple then told the driver, "The Falcon Tower, please." 

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" he asked. "Really? The Falcon Tower?" His mouth fell open. "What...what?" She just shook her head. He closed his mouth as she leaned into him. She sighed with content.

When they arrived, he paid the driver then helped her out. They walked hand in hand. Once outside his apartment, he pulled his keys out. He got the door opened and in they went. "Evans, you home?"   
No answer. She went to knock on his door. Still no answer. She shrugged then turned to face Sebastian. "I guess it's just the two of us," she said. He pulled her close to him then kissed her. It was a heated one. 

One that left her breathless. "You keep kissing me like that, I'm going to have to retaliate." He chuckled. "Is that so?" She pressed into him as she leaned in by his ear. 

"It is so. Care to find out?" Her breathing tickled his skin. "Yes I do," he said. He moved to kiss her again. He pulled off her vest. She smiled as she backed him up to the couch. Before they got anywhere they heard an "ahem".

They broke apart as fast as the could go. They turned to see Chris standing there. "Am I interrupting something?" Jordin leaned into Sebastian and groaned. "Yes, Evans, you are."


	19. Chapter 19

Chris went into the kitchen to grab a beer. He tossed the mail on the counter by the refrigerator. When he returned to the living room, Sebastian and Jordin sat on the couch. Chris decided to have some fun with this. He sat in the chair to the left of the couch. 

"You two weren't going to do anything, were you?" Sebastian looked at him. "No," he said rather too quickly. Chris smirked. "Cause if you were, there's a time and a place for that. And the living room, ain't it." 

Jordin shot him a death glare. That only fueled him more. "People use it for entertainment, and the kind you two want to get up to, well it should be for the bedroom. And if you are going to go at it like bunnies, warn me. I'll find somewhere else to go."

Jordin threw her hands up in the air. "If you don't stop we will lock you out," she said. Chris raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't believe you," he says. Jordin raised an eyebrow now. 

"Sebastian, grab his ankles while I grab his arms." Sebastian looks at him. "It would be better if I knocked him out cold. That way he doesn't resist." Chris' eyes grew wide. "Okay, okay!" Jordin smirked. 

Chris shifted in his seat. Jordin grabbed the remote. "What movies are on?" she asked. Sebastian shrugged. Jordin hit the guide button. She scrolled through to the movies. 

"Check the On-demand channel," Chris suggested. Jordin nodded. She went to it then hit select. She scrolled through until she found a double feature. "How about Divergent and Insurgent?" 

Chris and Sebastian both agreed. Sebastian got up to make popcorn. Chris stared at Jordin. She didn't have to turn her attention to him to know he was. "I can feel you staring at me," she said. 

He looked away. She looked at him. "What?" she asked. He shook his head. "There must be something. Or you wouldn't have been staring at me." 

Chris didn't say anything. She frowned. Sebastian returned with a big bowl of popcorn, a bottle of beer, and a bottle of water. He handed the water to Jordin.

"Come join us on the couch, Evans. That way you can get some popcorn too," Sebastian said. Chris hesitated before finally joining them. She patted the spot next to her. "I don't mind being sandwiched between Cap and Bucky," she said. 

Both Chris and Sebastian rolled their eyes. She was given the popcorn bowl. Sebastian started the movie. They made it through the first movie with no problems. During the second one though, Jordin fell asleep. 

She fell asleep on Chris' shoulder. He looked over at Sebastian. Sebastian gave him a half smile. "Just let her be for now." Chris nodded. Both of them finished the second movie. Chris was going to ease her over on Sebastian but Sebastian fell asleep on her shoulder.

Chris rolled his eyes as he smiled. "Of course," he whispered. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. He was almost successful before he jumped when she started to wrap her arms around him.

He panicked at that. He was about to try to slip away when she jumped in her sleep. That woke her up. She saw that she had wrapped her arms around him. She winced. "Sorry," she whispered. He only smiled. "It's ok. It's better that it's you than him." 

She quietly giggled as she shifted in her spot. Chris got up to go to his room. His kissed her temple in a brotherly manner. "Night." She watched him leave. "Night Chris." 

She waited until he closed his door before rolling over and snuggling up to Seb. She sighed happily before dozing back to sleep. She felt safe in his presence. Which was a first for her. 

Come the next morning, both of them woke up to the smell of coffee. She groaned when he tried to move. "The coffee smells great but you as a pillow is better." He chuckled. He laid there a little bit longer just for her. 

After a while he had to get up. "Ok now I have to pee, " he said. She swatted him before getting up. She wandered into the kitchen as he went to his room. She quietly walked up to Chris. 

She leaned on him as a pillow. "Somebody still sleepy?" She pouted as she mumbled "yes." He chuckled. "Poor baby," he said. She punched him. "Fuck you," she said. "I would but you're taken." 

She huffed as she moved to the kitchen table. She glared at him from afar. Sebastian came in at that time. Chris eyed her. "Stop undressing my girl. There's a reason why she picked me over you."


End file.
